Une infraction nocturne
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Alors que Stiles et Liam entre par infraction dans la chambre de Theo pour prouver qu'il est le méchant de l'histoire, Stiles fait une découverte.


**Salut,**

 **Je vous présente un petit OS de ma composition, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Marie**

* * *

UNE INFRACTION NOCTURNE

Stiles se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être un loup-garou, il était en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de Theo alors que Liam était déjà en haut et le regardait tant bien que mal escalader la gouttière. L'hyperactif l'avait en quelque sortes mérité, il n'était pas un tendre avec le louveteau, mais depuis qu'Isaac était parti, il avait eut besoin d'un nouveau loup-garou à blâmer et à embêter, et c'était la place qu'avait prise Liam, bon, Stiles n'en était pas particulièrement fière, le bêta était assez sympa et il ne passait pas la plupart de son temps dans le froid, puis c'était bien le seul que ça ne dérangeait pas d'entrer par infraction chez quelqu'un pour fouiner vérifié si ce n'était pas un tueur fou ou un voleur de cadavre. Une fois en haut, essouffler, Stiles gratifia le bêta d'un regard noir, Liam avait eut un peu pitié du meilleur ami de son Alpha, mais était-ce de sa faute s'il était tombé dans un trou lors de leur dernière session de '' espionnons Theo Raeken''.

La chambre du blond était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, une bibliothèque remplis de livre et de babiole, un bureau ranger où trônait deux cadres et un ordinateur portable ainsi que des livres de cours posé en une pile parfaite à côté d'un pot à crayon, le lit était fait ce qui rappelait à Stiles et à Liam que le leurs ne l'était pas. Puis il y avait aucun vêtement qui dépassait de l'armoire ou des commodes, finalement cette chambre n'était pas normale, tout était trop rangé, trop parfait.

« Bon, si tu bouges quelque chose remets le à sa place après. Expliqua Stiles.

-Mais je viens de penser à un truc, il ne vas pas sentir notre odeur ? Demanda Liam.

-On laissera la fenêtre ouverte. Rétorqua le brun au louveteau.

-Mais elle était fermé.

-Ecoutes Liam, si tu as encore des questions comme ça, tu peux repartir. Alors que Stiles se mettait à quatre pattes sous le lit. »

Il soupira en remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien, nulle part, ni dans les placards, ni dans le bureau, ni sous le matelas, rien, nada, rien qui le discrédite. Stiles soupira de frustration alors qu'il refaisait le lit, rien, Theo Raeken n'était pas parfait, ça n'existait pas les gens parfaits ! Stiles râla un peu plus en s'asseyant sur le lit de Theo, il mit la tête entre ces mains alors que le louveteau s'asseyait à ces côtés.

« Ce type... Il m'énerve ! Grogna Stiles.

-Stiles ! L'appela Liam alors qu'une fois assis, il avait une meilleure vue sur un détail. »

Le louveteau se leva et attrapa la lettre et le cadre qui dépassait de la bibliothèque, sur le cadre, on pouvait voir deux petits garçons au bord d'un lac, bras dessus-dessous, ils avaient un grand sourire, l'un à qui il manquait une dent, celui-ci avait les yeux whisky et des cheveux bruns en bataille ainsi qu'une peau pâle parsemé de grain de beauté, le second avait les cheveux blond, des yeux bleu et un air amusé alors qu'il regardait ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami, Stiles et Theo alors qu'ils étaient enfant, pas plus de sept ans. La lettre ne comportait qu'une indication : Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'humain en arrivant derrière le loup-garou. »

Liam lui tendit et Stiles eut un petit sourire en voyant la photo, Scott était parti en vacance cette année-là et il avait passé deux semaines entières avec Theo, ils avaient regardé des films, c'était gaver de bonbon, ils étaient encore amis et c'était un ou deux ans avant qu'il ne déménage, trois avant la mort de sa mère. Stiles ne pouvait pas se souvenir précisément de cet été, mais il s'était senti plus proche de Theo qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Scott, mais différemment, il n'avait jamais su mettre le mot sur ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose. Il commença à ouvrir la lettre après tout, elle lui était adressée.

« S'il s'en rend compte ! S'écria Liam.

-Ecoute, tu as des crocs, des yeux brillants et des griffes, il ne vas rien te faire, c'est moi qui devrait craindre pour ma vie, et puis cet lettre m'est destiner. »

Stiles sortit le papier doutant de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

 _Stiles,_

 _Il a fallu que je décide de revenir ici pour écrire cette fichue lettre, ça faisait des années qu'elle me torturait, mais je ne savais jamais quoi dire ou comme m'exprimer, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais besoin de cette lettre, mais j'en doute, après tout, tu es avec la louve du désert. Je vais sûrement prétexter être venu pour être un membre de la meute, de ta meute, mais la vérité, c'est que j'aime être un loup solitaire, étrange n'est-ce pas ? La vérité, peut-être que je te la dirais, c'est que je suis revenu pour toi. Après toutes ces années, je vais enfin avouer quelque chose, je suis amoureux de toi Stiles Stilinski, depuis autant que tu aimes Lydia Martin._

 _Je sais, c'est un truc que l'on avoue face à la personne où jamais, mais comme tu ne liras sûrement jamais ça... Je ne sais pas ce que ma venue va faire sur la ville, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si tu seras heureux de me revoir, mais si je t'avais dis adieu la dernière fois, j'aurais été obliger de te dire ce que je ressentais, alors que la peine me brûlait encore à cause de la mort de ma sœur, j'ai été lâche, mais on avait sept ans, on plus lâche que l'on veut l'admettre à sept ans. Tu ne me feras pas confiance, je te connais, tu ne me feras pas confiance, peut-être que tu as raison, non, tu as raison, ne me fais pas confiance Stiles, je suis mauvais, je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, qui n'a aimé que deux fois dans sa vie, ma petite sœur, d'un amour fort et fraternelle et toi. Si tu lis ça, mais j'espère que non, fuis-moi, fuyez tous, les docteurs n'épargneront que toi. Parce que je suis obligé de travailler pour eux, je suis obligé, il me contrôle, je suis contrôlé par ces monstres, mais d'un côté, je suis aussi un monstre, un monstre avec des sentiments, ma dernière part d'humanité. Est-ce ironique que la personne qui la détient sera celle qui se méfiera sûrement le plus de moi ?_

 _Théo Raeken_

Liam avait vu entendu le cœur de Stiles faire des bonds assez étranges dans sa poitrine, il sentait la peur, la joie et l'inquiétude en même temps, un cocktail étrange et sûrement dangereux, car l'hyperactif ne bougeait plus, comme pris dans une transe sans nom, relisant la lettre encore et encore, comme-ci il avait loupé quelque chose, ses doigts se crispant autour du papier blanc. Stiles se remémora du jour où il avait demandé à son père si un garçon pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre, il avait prétexté que son ami Danny (alors qu'à cette époque-là, il n'avait aucun ami nommé Danny) n'osait pas demander à ces parents, le petit Stiles de sept ans avait toujours su que c'était autre chose qui le liait à Theo Raeken, c'était un peu comme être avec Scott et Lydia en même temps à cette époque. Et puis, il avait la preuve qu'il était mauvais, mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, le louveteau devait sentir ces émotions, entendre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, Theo Raeken était amoureux de lui, lui, l'humain pathétique, celui qui avait tué Allison ? Non, le Nogitsune l'avait fais, mais c'était tout comme.

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Demanda Liam gêné du silence depuis cinq minutes.

-Rien d'interessant. »

Stiles referma la lettre et remit le cadre à la place, regardant une dernière fois la photo, si Theo était contraint par les Docteur, foi de Stilinski qui l'aiderait, car peut-être que ce lien n'existait plus pour lui, à vrai dire, c'était confus, maintenant qu'il s'était remémoré ces souvenirs sa tête devenait une ruche d'information trop dure à traiter. Liam et lui ressortir de la maison par la fenêtre, sans savoir qu'au bout de la rue, un loup noir les observait, entendait les battements du cœur irrégulier de Stiles et l'incertitude de Liam, il savait que le brun avait menti, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison, l'hyperactif n'était pas du genre à cacher une information capitale, surtout quand il suspectait quelqu'un. Le loup quant à lui sentait à la fois la joie, la panique et la colère, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir si finalement, il avait peut-être une chance d'être heureux et d'aimer au grand jour le fils du Shérif.

* * *

 **Un petit Steo, j'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

 **Marie**


End file.
